katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuesday, June 12, 2018
'KNP&P Facebook Post:' 'Brooks Falls Platform Restrictions June 15, 2018 - August 15, 2018:' KNP&P's June 12, 2018 06:18 Facebook post : "During peak season, the Brooks Falls viewing platform can be crowded. Due to limited space and out of respect for all visitors, the use of tripods and rail-mounted fixtures is prohibited on the platform from June 15 to August 15. Collapsed tripods and monopods are still permitted. NPS Photo/L. Law" KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.12 06.18 TRIPODS & RAIL MOUNTED FIXTURES PROHIBITED ON BF PLATFORM 2018.06.15 - 2018.08.15.JPG|KNP&P's June 12, 2018 06:18 Facebook post ~ During peak season, the Brooks Falls viewing platform can be crowded. Due to limited space and out of respect for all visitors, the use of tripods and rail-mounted fixtures is prohibited on the platform from June 15 to August 15. Collapsed tripods and monopods are still permitted. NPS Photo/L. Law" KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.12 06.18 TRIPODS & RAIL MOUNTED FIXTURES PROHIBITED ON BF PLATFORM 2018.06.15 - 2018.08.15 PIC ONLY.jpg|KNP&P's June 12, 2018 06:18 Facebook post ~ During peak season, the Brooks Falls viewing platform can be crowded. Due to limited space and out of respect for all visitors, the use of tripods and rail-mounted fixtures is prohibited on the platform from June 15 to August 15. Collapsed tripods and monopods are still permitted. NPS Photo/L. Law" (photo only) 'Explore.org Facebook Posts:' 'Gearing Up For Bear Cam 2018' Explore.org's June 12, 11:54 Facebook post : "It's shaping up to be a fantastic #bearcam 2018 season as our technical team works hard to update the Katmai National Park & Preserve live cam network. Feeling antsy for your favorite views of Alaska? Follow us here on Facebook for real-time updates from explore.org fellow Mike Fitz. We're looking forward to spending the summer with you!" EXPLORE FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.12 11.54 GEARING UP FOR BEAR CAM 2018 FACEBOOK WATCH.JPG|Explore.org's June 12, 2018 11:54 Facebook post: "It's shaping up to be a fantastic #bearcam 2018 season as our technical team works hard to update the Katmai National Park & Preserve live cam network. Feeling antsy for your favorite views of Alaska? Follow us here on Facebook for real-time updates from explore.org fellow Mike Fitz. We're looking forward to spending the summer with you!" 'Explore.org Comments:' 'Share Your Bear Cam Memories!' Explore.org's June 12, 2018 12.21 comment : "While we wait, it's contest time! Share your favorite #bearcam story to win a chance to be featured: Share your bearcam memories! " Share Your Bear Cam Memories! It’s almost time for #bearcam and we know you are all on the edges of your seats! While we wait, share you favorite snapshot and #bearcam memory in the comments below! We will select winners and feature their stories here and on other platforms. So what are you waiting for? Share with us your unforgettable bear memories now!" EXPLORE COMMENT 2018.06.12 12.21 CONTEST TIME SUBMIT FAVORITE STORY.JPG|Explore.org's June 12, 2018 21.21 comment: "While we wait, it's contest time! Share your favorite #bearcam story to win a chance to be featured" (see link above to the Share your Bearcam Memories! Blog) EXPLORE COMMENT 2018.06.12 12.21 CONTEST TIME SUBMIT FAVORITE STORY BLOG SNIP.JPG|Shre Your Bear Cam Memories! 'Underwater Cam Testing ~ Brief Periods of LIVE!:' The underwater cam was live periodically for brief periods of time in the early morning hours of June 12, 2018. The snapshot feature would produce "live" images even when the cam was not streaming live. 2018.06.12 05.14 UW CAM LIVE XANDER-SAGE.jpg|UW cam June 12, 2018 05:14 snapshot by Xander-Sage 2018.06.12 05.15 UW CAM LIVE TZRULE.JPG|UW cam June 12, 2018 05:15 snapshot by Tzrule 2018.06.12 05.16 UW CAM THUMBNAIL SHOWS LIVE CRUISER.jpg|UW cam thumbnail shows live June 12, 2018 05:16 snip by Cruiser 2018.06.12 05.22 UW TAMMYA.jpg|UW cam June 12, 2018 05:22 snapshot by TammyA 2018.06.12 05.24 UW TAMMYA.jpg|UW cam June 12, 2018 05:24 snapshot by TammyA 2018.06.12 05.28 UW CAM LIVE TAMMYA.jpg|UW cam June 12, 2018 05:28 snapshot by TammyA 2018.06.12 05.40 UW CAM LIVE MOON RIVER.png|UW cam June 12, 2018 05:40 snapshot by Moon River 2018.06.12 06.02 UW TAMMYA.jpg|UW cam June 12, 2018 06:02 snapshot by TammyA 2018.06.12 06.08 UW LOVETHEBEARS1.jpg|UW cam June 12, 2018 06:08 snapshot by Lovethebears1 2018.06.12 06.20 UW DEBORAH-TX2014.jpg|UW cam June 12, 2018 06:20 snapshot by Deborah-TX(2014) 2018.06.12 06.43 UW LOVETHEBEARS1.jpg|UW cam June 12, 2018 06:43 snapshot by Lovethebears1 2018.06.12 06.48 UW SP-GA.jpg|UW cam June 12, 2018 06:48 snapshot by SP-GA 2018.06.12 09.22 UW CAM LIVE TAMMYA.jpg|UW cam June 12, 2018 09:22 snapshot by TammyA 2018.06.12 09.24 UW CAM LIVE TAMMYA.jpg|UW cam June 12, 2018 09:24 snapshot by TammyA 2018.06.12 09.25 UW SP-GA.jpg|UW cam June 12, 2018 09:24 snapshot by SP-GA 2018.06.12 09.29 UW GREEN RIVER.jpg|UW cam June 12, 2018 09:29 snapshot by GreenRiver 2018.06.12 09.46 UW SGTPEPPER.jpg|UW cam June 12, 2018 09:46 snapshot by SgtPepper 2018.06.12 11.37 UW STACEY w COMMENT.JPG|UW cam June 12, 2018 11:37 snapshot by Stacey with her comment 2018.06.12 11.37 UW STACEY.png|UW cam June 12, 2018 11:37 snapshot by Stacey 'Dumpling Mountain Cam Went Live at 18:03:' The Dumpling Mountain cam went live at 18:03: 'Snapshots by Cam Viewers:' 2018.06.12 18.03 DM WENT LIVE.JPG|Dumpling Mountain cam went live at 18:03 on June 12, 2018 2018.06.12 18.06 DM IS LIVE.JPG|Dumpling Mountain June 12, 2018 18:06 cam is live 2018.06.12 18.08 DM BUCKEYE BOB.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:08 snapshot by Buckeye Bob 2018.06.12 18.09 DM BUCKEYE BOB.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:09 snapshot by Buckeye Bob 2018.06.12 18.10 DM SLH.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:10 snapshot by SLH 2018.06.12 18.13 DM MAZEY.png|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:13 snapshot by Mazey 2018.06.12 18.21 DM BAY OF ISLANDS.JPG|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:21 snapshot by LTC ~ looking towards Bay of Islands 2018.06.12 18.21 DM MOUNT LA GORCE.JPG|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:21 snapshot by LTC ~ Mount La Gorce 2018.06.12 18.22 DM BROOKS RIVER - BROOKS CAMP.JPG|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:22 snapshot by LTC 2018.06.12 18.22 DM MOUNT KATOLINAT.JPG|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:22 snapshot by LTC ~ Mount Katolinat 2018.06.12 18.23 DM BROOKS RIVER - BROOKS CAMP.JPG|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:23 snapshot by LTC 2018.06.12 18.24 DM EXPLORE TECH.JPG|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:24 snapshot by LTC 2018.06.12 18.24 DM PROVOPALATKA.png|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:24 snapshot by Provopaltka 2018.06.12 18.27 DM BEARZ61.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:27 snapshot by Bearz61 2018.06.12 18.29 DM ANGLERS BELOW FALLS MAZEY.png|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:29 snapshot by Mazey 2018.06.12 18.29 DM NW GIRL.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:29 snapshot by NW Girl 2018.06.12 18.30 DM GMaJ.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:30 snapshot by GrandmaJ 2018.06.12 18.31 DM BEARZ61.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:31 snapshot by Bearz61 2018.06.12 18.31 DM TZRULE.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:31 snapshot by Tzrule 2018.06.12 18.31 DM.JPG|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:31 snapshot by LTC 2018.06.12 18.32 DM.JPG|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:32 snapshot by LTC 2018.06.12 18.33 DM ANGLERS & THE FALLS MAZEY.png|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:33 snapshot by Mazey 2018.06.12 18.37 DM MAZEY.png|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:37 snapshot by Mazey 2018.06.12 18.37 DM PERSON w PHONE TAKING PHOTO.JPG|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:37 snapshot by LTC 2018.06.12 18.37 DM WAVESTOYOU.png|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:37 snapshot by WavesToYou 2018.06.12 18.40 DM NW GIRL.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:40 snapshot by NWGirl 2018.06.12 18.41 DM DEBI.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:41 snapshot by Debi 2018.06.12 18.41 DM NW GIRL 01.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:41 snapshot by NW Girl 2018.06.12 18.44 DM NW GIRL.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:44 snapshot by NW Girl 2018.06.12 18.47 DM KCANADA.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:47 snapshot by KCanada 2018.06.12 18.54 DM KCANADA.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:54 snapshot by KCanada 2018.06.12 18.57 DM MAZEY.png|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 18:57 snapshot by Mazey 2018.06.12 19.08 DM SUNNY.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 19:08 snapshot by Sunny 2018.06.12 19.10 DM TZRULE.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 19:10 snapshot by Tzrule 2018.06.12 19.11 DM BEARZ61.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 19:11 snapshot by Bearz61 2018.06.12 19.11 DM KELI.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 19:11 snapshot by Keli 2018.06.12 19.12 DM KIWIPIP.jpg|Dumpling Mountain cam June 12, 2018 19:12 snapshot by KiwiPip 'Video by Erum Chad (aka Erie):' If you missed the Dumpling Mountain opening day, Here is a short clip by Erum Chad (aka Erie) : 'Album from the day by Juergen' DM cam and UW cam went live